


You Started It

by Mycaruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaruba/pseuds/Mycaruba
Summary: Dan and Arin can't help teasing their sexy new co-worker Vernon, though they might be surprised by the fact that he can give as much as he gets.





	You Started It

Vernon wasn't really sure how he had gotten to this particular point in his life. It was the middle of a workday; he should be nose-deep in paperwork and planning, and yet here he was, bent over a desk, basically begging his boss to smack his ass. Although a typical workday at the Grumps office was already more than a little unconventional, this was ridiculous. 

\--

It had really started when Arin jokingly snapped a picture of Vernon's ass with a goofy grin and a thumbs up and posted it to Instagram. Vernon had turned beet red when Arin showed him the picture, and he had almost fainted when he saw that the likes and shares on the picture numbered nearly in the thousands. Part of him was a little mortified at the strong response to the picture, but another part found it kind of gratifying. He knew he was in pretty good physical shape, and all that biking had done wonders in making his butt look nice. He generally tried hard not to let any physical features determine how he felt about himself (a lifetime of teasing about his dorky glasses made him wary about putting too much stock in his looks), but a few hundred comments along the lines of 'he THICC' and 'lemme smash' could do wonders for a man's self-esteem. So the fact that he started wearing shorter and tighter shorts around the office wasn't all that surprising, as much as he tried to convince himself it was just happenstance. Urban Outfitters had a sale last week, he reminded himself. It's got nothing to do with wanting anyone to look at my ass. What was pretty surprising was the response he got from his co-workers. He figured Arin had just been messing around and trying to get a good reaction when he took that picture; Arin's sense of comedy often involved blurring the lines of heterosexuality, and Vernon had a hard time knowing when the jokes stopped and real interest began. He started to realize there might be more to Arin's teasing one day when he was bent over his desk, mind lost in a maze of numbers and trying his best to coordinate opposing schedules. He was almost startled when he heard a rustling behind him and saw Arin staring at him, eyes dilated and lips parted. The air was heavy with something Vernon couldn't place yet, and his heart started thudding hard against his chest. Vernon laughed to try and drive away the sudden tension he felt. “See anything you like?” Arin nodded slightly, a wicked smile curving his mouth. Vernon wasn't sure what would've happened next, but a shrill call from the other room broke what had been building between the two men.   
“Yo asshole, you got those Lucky Charms or do I have to get 'em myself?”  
Arin laughed. “I'm sorry, Daniel, let me just bring them to you on a gold-plated platter like the princess you are!” Dan's squeaky laughter from the other room made Arin break into a grin before he strode past Vernon on his way to the kitchen. He turned back to his work, although all thoughts of planning and analyzing had been suddenly driven from his mind. That was definitely not just another one of Arin's jokes; he'd been looking at Vernon like he was his next meal and he hadn't eaten in days. He realized in a dim way that it wasn't a terribly appropriate way to look at one of your employees, but it hadn't made him feel uncomfortable or scared; it made him feel...powerful. Important. Adored. He'd always had a bit of a praise and flattery kink, and the thought of Arin sinking to his knees and kissing the space between his thighs and working his way up was more than enough to drive him crazy. As these thoughts ran through his mind, making him giddy and nervous, Dan waltzed up to Vernon and peered over his shoulder.   
“Whatcha doing?”  
Vernon giggled. “Uh, you know, coordinating...stuff. Punching numbers. You wouldn't understand.”  
Dan scoffed in mock affront. “Oh, I'm so sorry, Mister Numbers-Guy. Didn't realize we had a genius on our hands.” They shared a smile and Vernon relaxed a little; at least with Dan, he didn't have to worry about any potentially problematic feelings or desires. “Well, keep up the good work, big guy.” Dan finished his sentence with a light smack to Vernon's ass and a cheeky wink and bounced away to find Arin. Vernon found the wind knocked out of him once again. Okay, so maybe there were two things to worry about.

\--

Three days later, after many late-night musings (and more masturbation sessions than he could count), Vernon had come to a decision. Yes, it was true that having sex with one or more of your co-workers was something that could result in problems down the line. Yes, this was probably the best job he'd had in years and he hesitated to do anyone that could jeopardize it. Most importantly, it was true that if he didn't at least try to sleep with Dan and Arin, the squandered potential would haunt him for the rest of his damn life. So he had called an impromptu meeting between himself, Dan, and Arin to bring things out in the open and hopefully bring the teasing and frustration to a conclusion one way or another. The two men sat together on the couch, closer than was probably necessary, and were looking at Vernon worriedly. He stood before them and took a deep breath before beginning. “So listen, guys--”  
“Look, man.” Dan suddenly interjected. “If this is about me smacking your ass the other day, and staring at it a bunch for a lot of days before that, then I'm really sorry. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and we won't do it again.”  
Vernon cocked an eyebrow. “We?”  
“Yeah, me and A-me and...um, Ross. You know how inappropriate he can get.”  
“Huh. Funny, I've never seen him staring at my ass, or taking a picture and putting it online.”  
Danny sighed, turning slightly to Arin. “Sorry man, he's got me there.” Arin grimaced and opened his mouth for what was sure to be a heartfelt apology, but Vernon held up a hand to stop him.  
“Guys, really, I'm not mad. That's not what this is about.”  
“So what's it about, then?” asked Arin.  
“Well, you know, I, uh...” Of course this was the moment his confidence would choose to falter. After a long and painful moment, Arin interjected.  
“Vernon, do you think that Dan and I are hot?”  
“Um...” he smiled gratefully and nodded. “Yeah. Like, I'm pretty sure you guys want to have sex with me, and I have not stopped picturing it for like, days now.”  
Dan sighed with relief. “Oh, my god, dude. Arin and I have been talking about it for weeks. Like, you've got such a tight little ass, and...” Dan stopped and made hesitant eye contact with Vernon, who smiled. “Go on.”  
Dan grinned viciously. “You've got a tight little ass that I would love to just...” He coiled slowly off the couch and approached Vernon. “Love to get my hands on.” He cautiously but sultrily moved towards the other man, wrapping his arms around his upper body and drawing him close. They shared a heated look before Dan began kissing Vernon; as their kissing grew more heated, his hands made their way to the aforementioned ass and began squeezing gently. Vernon moaned into Dan's mouth and began rocking himself against Dan's lithe body; his mouth moved down to Dan's throat and began searching for a spot that would make Dan melt. Once he found it (just above the collarbone), he began sucking at it until a red bruise began to form.  
“Oh, fuck,” Dan breathed into Vernon's ear; his hands began to shift forward toward Vernon's crotch and he whimpered as Dan started rubbing gently through the fabric. Vernon was already leaking, and in a few moments he was fully hard and had to bite his lip to stop himself from begging, begging Dan to unzip and start stroking him. He seemed to be able to read Vernon's mind anyways, because his deft fingers soon found their way into Vernon's pants, and his sinewy hand began slowly, teasingly pumping his shaft. Vernon was already so overwhelmed, he couldn't possibly think of anything else that would make this better, until he heard Dan's low voice utter, “Get over here, big cat.” Yes, he would very much like it if Arin came over and started playing with his ass; he had almost forgotten him in all the excitement. When he turned to look at Arin, though, he seemed almost...sad. Like a kid who's been forgotten on the edge of the playground while everyone else runs off to play with the new toy. Arin was almost totally curled in on himself, but he managed to peer up at Dan, eyes wide and shining. “Are you sure, babe?” he mewled. Dan pulled away from Vernon (an act which made every cell in his body scream in protest) and strode quickly over to Arin, taking him in his arms.   
“Of course, Arin. Why wouldn't I want us to do this together?”  
Arin looked pitifully up at him, though the clouds seemed to be clearing from his brow. “You seemed like you were having fun without me...”  
Dan scoffed and looked at Arin as if he were just being silly. “Come on, now. Who's my special guy?” Arin couldn't resist Dan's charms for too long, and soon he was giggling like a kid while Dan crooned loving words into his ear. Vernon couldn't help but smile at this sweet display but his neglected erection began to demand attention after a short while.  
“Uh guys, should I, like, go...or?”  
Dan jumped as if bitten when he remembered Vernon had been standing there. “Oh fuck, I'm sorry, Vern. It's just, you know, Arin and I have never...shared anyone before. And yeah, we thought about it, and we probably would have asked you if you hadn't brought it up first, but it just took us by surprise. It's a big step, and...I'm just fucking rambling now and you probably just want to get off, huh?”  
Vernon laughed. “I want you both, dummy. Get over here and do what you've wanted to do for weeks now.” He bent himself over a nearby desk and thrust his ass out tantalizingly; god, he really hope no one else walked in here right now. He was rewarded for his patience when a firm, meaty hand slapped him hard, making him cry out. He felt a dribble of pre-cum leak out of his cock and a dim part of him hoped that Arin had left a big red mark on his ass. “Dan, if you don't get over here quick Arin and I are gonna have fun without you.” Arin slapped his ass again, hard enough to leave a throbbing sensation. “You're a cheeky little shit, Vern. Dan, you know what we do with the mouthy ones, right?”  
“Oh yeah, I know exactly what to do with this one.” Dan strode over, all swagger and intimidation, and Vernon fought the urge to make another bratty remark; he could feel the conscious part of his brain being pushed aside, and an urge to let himself become their plaything took over his entire mind.  
“What do you do with naughty boys like me?”  
Dan smiled, pulling off his belt in a quick motion. “You're about to find that out, aren't you?” He pulled his belt from both ends until it made a snapping sound, then he bent to tie Vernon's wrists together. Dan made steady eye contact with him as he did so, wanting to make sure it wasn't too much; he nodded as Dan cinched the belt around his wrists tight enough to hold him in place. Vernon began moaning as Arin started licking him from behind, starting from his taint and working his way up to the tight pink hole. He nearly screamed when Arin's tongue worked its way inside, going deeper until Vernon cried out, fireworks shooting behind his eyes. He noticed that he had come without even being touched, but this was beyond pleasure now; he was filled with the need to satisfy the two men, to be used and fucked as much as they liked. Dan began to caress his hair, then grabbed it at the roots and brought their faces close together. “You want me to fuck that dirty little mouth, baby?” Vernon could only nod helplessly; Dan grabbed his upper arms and pulled Vernon off the desk and onto the ground. Arin had started working a finger into Vernon's ass, accompanied by some kind of lube that Arin must have been carrying with him; god, they'd been planning this, hadn't they? Vernon cried out again as Arin pumped a finger, then two fingers, in and out of his ass; Dan's hard cock was suddenly a millimeter from his mouth, and he began sucking hungrily at the head, making Dan sigh with pleasure. His cock miraculously grew hard again as the two men fucked his holes; he moaned through a mouthful of cock as Arin squeezed his ass, muttering about how good he felt inside him. After a few minutes, both of them could only yell curse words as they came, Dan on Vernon's face and Arin on his asscheek. Vernon smiled, licking the pearly semen off his lips before he felt his arms buckle; Dan moved quickly and caught him before he could fall to the ground. He sighed as he lay his head in Dan's lap; Dan began stroking his hair, telling him how good he had done and how amazing he was. Arin took Vernon in his mouth and finished him off; Arin swallowed the last drop of Vernon's cum and Dan leaned forward, kissing Arin lovingly until they lay in a heap with Vernon cuddled between them. He smiled and mused that this was more than likely the most memorable job experience he'd ever have in his life.


End file.
